t15fandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno P
Who is she? Why, she's the only girl, gachimuchi super-fan, and anime artist to ever grace T-15 with her presence! A super advanced synth panda created in Shin Nippori to draw art and also ask to die every other second. Personality Hypno finds it hard to describe herself, but she is usually known among her friends as helpful and kind. She finds it extremely hard to say no, often at her own expense. She has a strong sense of justice, and this seems to be the only thing that triggers her anger. She is often shown to be extremely maternal, calling people she cares about "sweetie", "darling", etc. This is, however, contrasted with her starkly childish side. She often whines, throws tantrums, and speaks in typos. Hypno also cannot take compliments, and malfunctions when she cannot return it. She is also seen to be somewhat intelligent, particularly in subjects of Classic Literature and Psychology, which she loves to apply to her friends, even going as far as to conduct an experiment behind their backs. Hypno loves to laugh and make others happy in addition, and enjoys encouraging others to love themselves. She tends to speak with a lot of commas when she is nervous or embarrassed about something. Interests Artistry Hypno is an artist. She's not a ♂performance♂artist, but she is sometimes hired by people to fulfill their fantasies, deep, dark, and otherwise. However, she doesn't get paid, and seems to have no interest in such. She enjoys drawing when she is inspired, but hates it when she is hit with art block. Sometimes she will go through an entire period of art block, not posting any art for days, until she is inspired again. Video Games Hypno loves video games. While she is not good at most of them, she enjoys challenging games that encourage her to try different strategies. She also enjoys games with a silent player MC, complex and engaging story-lines, and handsome men. Especially the latter. Her favorite video game franchise is Metal Gear Solid, directed by Hideo Kojima, but she also likes Persona, Final Fantasy, and Watch Dogs. She has recently played Okami, and greatly enjoyed it. She despises Konami after they ruined her favorite franchise. The Taiwanese horror game Detention made her cry because of how much she related to the main protagonist. FFXV's "Episode Ignis" also made her cry because of how bad she felt for Ignis. Husbandos The most noticeable thing about Hypno is her intense love for two things: her loved ones and her husbandos. She has many. Ranging from video game characters to anime to handsome celebrities. She enjoys looking at their pictures, but if sent them, she seems to act flustered and begs for no more to be sent. However, it quickly becomes obvious that she wants more. Kazuhira Miller While she has many, and I mean '''many', the most prominent one that she often talks about is Kazuhira Miller from Metal Gear Solid. It seems that he is the object of her obsessions; upon inspecting her phone, she has a Kaz wallpaper for both her lock and home screen. Hypno claims that she originally disliked Kaz because after playing MGS3, she thought Ocelot would join Big Boss. She ended up falling in love after she saw "how much of a dork he was". In MGSV, her love burned even brighter when Kaz was shown to be extremely hurt and extremely salty. Her maternal instincts were going crazy. Kaz is Hypno's longest lasting Husbandos, staying at the top of the list for ''3 years. She views him as her "Fated Husbando",especially after she was, out of pure chance, given a Chinese name that is equivalent to Kazuhira Waifus Hypno is sometimes seen oogling over a female character, usually a maternal, hyper-feminine one. Though she doesn't usually acknowledge them as waifus, but will simply note their attractiveness. The only known one is Camilla from Fire Emblem: Fates. Gachimuchi Hypno was exposed to gachimuchi when she was surfing Know Your Meme. She came across Van Darkholme's legendary "♂Fuck You♂". But, at the time, she expressed no interest in it. In 2017, a bit after her first joining the iFunny community, she stumbled across a version of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" that contained gachimuchi. She fell in love with the sheer strangeness of it, and soon became a devoted follower of it, advertising and posting gachi on her iFunny without shame. She worships Aniki, and her second favorite gachimuchi character is Steve Rambo. Hypno has even dedicated a day to gachi that is called "ThursGAY". It falls every thursday and is celebrated through quoting gachi, and sending/watching videos. Rupaul's Drag Race Hypno has an affinity for Drag Race and its culture. She follows the show religiously, but does not talk about it as much as she talks about gachimuchi. She admires the sheer beauty of Drag Queens, and looks up to RuPaul as a beacon of womanly confidence. She has even Her favorite kinds of Queens are those that have a kind heart, a sense of humor, and a creative mind. Among her favorites are: Manila Luzon, Adore Delano, Alaska Thunderfuck, Courtney Act, Bianca Del Rio, Sasha Velour, Katya, Trixie Mattel, and Shangela. History Early Life Not much is truly known about Hypno, since she changes the story everytime she is asked, but it is believed that she is an AI from Shin Nippori created by Aniki himself. The reasons remain unclear why. While she does not seem to know this, sometimes she acknowledges that she is not human; perhaps it is her subconscious thoughts that know her true origin. Her father is apparently Bandito, and her mother is Mina Ashido. She gets most of her father's looks. Joining T-15 Hypno recieved an invitation by Triaim and Spinelli after befriending them through her Sub Portraits. She had originally talked to Triaim before about making a "Necc aesthetic" after she played Uncharted 4 and was amazed at the anatomical details, such as apparently Sam Drake's neck moving when he swallowed. Triaim made it for her, but it was eventually replaced when Hypno's friend made another necc aesthetic banner. Him and Hypno, along with Spinelli, would become quick friends. She was originally called Spinelli's surrogate mother, but the idea eventually faded after it turns out that she was actually Six's mother. She became quick friends with everybody except a certain smug person named Campin. She ended up being notorious in chat for shipping her friends together, but has since stopped unless she feels she needs to threaten someone or break tension. Motherhood Hypno has many adopted children, but the blood son that resides with her in the T-15 Underworld is Six. Six appears to have inherited many of his mother's personality traits, and the two often act very much alike. Hypno still cannot help but cringe at some of her son's choices, though she has made a vow never to judge him. The Dark Era Hypno went through an extended period of what she would later call "despair and poetry" around late 2017. She was plunged into a great storm of stress after her downfall of not being able to say "no" caught up to her. For months, she was tormented, and it began to show through the many vent art pieces she made. She felt that she was annoying her friends by constantly posting but not saying what was wrong, so she passed it off as her exploration of emotional art. but really, it wasn't. Eventually, after much toil and a hard push from inner T-15, she finally was able to break free of stress. She is much happier now due to the support of friends and family, and gachimuchi to make her smile. She thanks you all! Billy Herrington's Death On March 3, 2018, Hypno received word that Aniki, aka Billy Herrington, had died in a horrific car crash. Devastated at the loss of a role model and what she had known as a comforting force in her life. In honor of him, she changed her pfp a custom-made picture of Billy smiling. She hopes that she is doing Aniki proud as he wrestles in Heaven! The Official Husbando List This is the official husbando list where Hypno will keep track of her husbandos. This is in no particular order, but we tried to group them based on franchise. Don't judge her please, # Kazuhira Miller (MGS) # Lon'qu (FE13) # Chrom (FE13) # Xander (FE14) # Saizo (FE14) # Berkut (FE: SV)) # Hector (FE7) # Akihiko Sanada (P3) # Theodore (P3P) # Kanji Tatsumi (P4) # Munehisa Iwai (P5) # Yusuke Katagawa (P5) # Ladd Russo (Baccano!) # Claire Stanfield (Baccano!) # Sigma Klim (ZTD) # Henry Cooldown (NMH) # Leon (RF4) # Paldain Danse (F4) # MacCready (F4) # Soldier 76 (OW) # Ignis (FFXV) # David 8 (Prom.) # Connor (D:BH) Hypno seems to dislike the general trend that about 40% of her husbandos are voiced by Matthew Mercer. In fact, it creeps her out. Why are so many voiced by Matt Mercer?! She also has a thing for androids. Fitting, considering her status. Category:Lads Category:Girl